Le rendez vous
by Yuni-Corn
Summary: Tous les mois, ils se retrouvent. En secret. Ils parlent, ils se taisent. Ils sont juste tous les deux, dix-neuf ans plus tard. YAOI.
1. September

C'était un soir de fin d'été. Calme. Frais. Il était là, assis sur un banc de fer, à attendre. Les minutes passèrent, petit à petit, mais il restait là, immobile, silencieux, ses cheveux couleurs de jais virevoltant dans la brise. Il n'esquissait aucun mouvement, restait là comme un pantin immobile à qui il manquait ses ficelles. Il attendait. Tout simplement. Patiemment. Comme à chaque fois. Comme tous les mois. C'était leur rituel à tous les deux. Il se voyait, se parlait, se quittait. Plus qu'une envie, c'était un besoin. Plus qu'une rencontre, c'était vital. Il devait le voir. Lui parler. Le regarder. Oublier.

Oublier sa vie. Oublier son quotidien. Ses habitudes. Son mariage à la dérive. Le manque de ses enfants qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Oui. Oublier. Tout. Ne serait-ce qu'un instant, un soir par mois. Un soir avec lui. Un soir d'éternité. Pourtant, il y a dix-neuf ans, il était heureux. Il avait tout pour lui. Une femme qu'il aimait, des amis fidèles, une carrière qui lui ouvrait ses portes, ainsi que toute une vie à construire. Il n'y avait pas un jour où il ne souriait pas. Tout lui semblait acquis, tout lui semblait magnifique. Le rire pour leitmotiv, la joie au quotidien et un amour grandissant de jour en jour.

C'était un soir de fin d'été.

Ils s'étaient vu quelques jours plus tôt. Sur le quai de la gare. Ils ont feint l'ignorance. Tous les deux. C'est plus simple comme ça. Pas de complications, pas d'explications. Les choses étaient moins sérieuse, plus légères. Ils se sentaient moins coupable. Mais coupable de quoi ? De se voir ? De parler ? Est-ce un crime ? Non. Pourtant, quand il quittait sa femme pour le rejoindre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir ce pincement au cœur. Ce sentiment acide de culpabilité coulait dans ses veines. Mais le matin, quand il rentrait chez lui, il avait le cœur léger. Il était... Heureux.

Il arriva. Enfin. Ses cheveux d'or blanc rayonnèrent sous les éclats de lune. Le brun esquissa un sourire timide. Oui, enfin. Il marcha vers lui, son long manteau de cuir suivant à la perfection le mouvement de son corps svelte et musclé. Il vint à côté de lui, sur ce fameux banc de fer qui les si souvent accueillis.

- Bonsoir, Potter.

- Salut, murmura le brun.

- Tu as du retard, Drago.

- Comme à mon habitude.

- C'est vrai, rit le jeune homme.

Et ils commencèrent à parler, de tout, de rien. De leur vie, de la bataille contre Voldemort, d'il y a dix-neuf ans. Le poids qu'avait Harry dans son cœur devint de plus en plus léger. Il retrouvait le sourire. Il retrouvait la vie.

- Quand je pense qu'on ne pouvait pas se voir, à l'époque, dit Harry, d'un ton amusé.

- Tu sais, confessa Drago, je ne te détestais pas vraiment. Je... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça. Tu m'intriguais. Et puis, j'étais fils unique, le préféré. Puis à la rentrée, je passais au second rôle. Je crois que ma fierté en a pris un coup, quand j'ai vu tout le monde accourir vers toi. Et non vers moi. Et puis, c'est toi... A la base. Tu m'as rejeté.

- Non, je. Non, tu as raison. Mais je pensais que tu étais un parfait imbécile, à l'époque. Quoi que, toujours un peu aujourd'hui aussi !

Drago lui lança un regard noir qui vira rapidement à l'amusement. Ce fameux Potter avait ce don pour le tourner en bourrique. Pour le déstabiliser.

La nuit passa à grande vitesse. Trop rapidement.

- Tu sais, Harry, je pense quitter ma femme.

Harry ne répondit pas. Premièrement choqué par l'emploi de son prénom, l'annonce de la séparation de son ami le cloua au sol. Il les pensait heureux, contrairement à lui. Si l'un deux devait rompre, cela devait être lui. Drago avait plus de courage que lui, tout simplement.

- Désolé, souffla Harry.

- Ne le sois pas. C'est mieux ainsi.

- Pourquoi tu..?

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, le coupa Drago.

- Oh, je vois.

- Enfin, c'est sans espoir mais je ne peux pas continuer à me mentir à moi-même...

- Elle sait ?

- Non.

- Ne dis pas que c'est impossible alors ! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais... Tu dois essayer, Drago. Vraiment.

Harry plongea ses yeux en amandes dans ceux de Drago. Il voulait son bien, surtout après toutes ses années. Il voulait qu'au moins un d'eux réussisse au niveau sentimental. Il voulait de nouveau croire en l'amour.

Drago se leva. Il était l'heure. L'heure de se quitter, encore une fois. L'heure de se dire au revoir. Harry se leva lui, les muscles légèrement endoloris. Ils étaient face à face. Proche. Harry tendit sa main à Drago qui la serra. Ils se dirent au revoir. Il était l'heure. Leurs mains se lâchèrent. Harry se retourna, pour commencer à marcher. Mais, contre toute attente, Drago lui saisit le bras et le retourna. Il lui déposa un vif baiser sur les lèvres avant de transplaner.

Les mains sur les lèvres, perturbé et déboussolé, Harry transplana à son tour.


	2. October

Merci pour vos rewiews et vos demandes d'alerte. Ça me touche. Voici mes réponses.

**anarshistedu29** : J'ai en effet fais une première L mais aussi une terminale. Je suis actuellement en DUT d'ailleurs, maintenant.

Merci pour ton commentaire.

**Hors du temps **: Je n'ai pas dit qu'il avait des yeux de couleur amande mais en amande, ce n'est pas pareille. Mais merci quand même pour ta rewiew.

**Djianara** : Merci pour ta remarque, j'ai modifié ça. Merci pour ta rewiew, aussi.

**Noperfect77** : Oui, j'essaie de rendre cette relation simple, réelle. Comme celles que l'on vit. Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que j'y arrive mais… C'est vraiment mon but. Merci.

* * *

Il avait longuement réfléchis. Il s'était demandé pourquoi. Il avait même eu honte. Après ce fameux soir de Septembre, il avait passé ses nuits à se remémorer cette scène. La main sur les lèvres, il se les caressait, parfois, l'air songeur. Il ne comprenait pas, tout simplement. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Etait-ce pour lui qu'il avait quitté sa femme ? Etait-ce lui cette fameuse personne qu'aimait Drago ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ils étaient deux amis, deux frères. Deux hommes. Oui, il avait longuement réfléchis. Cela faisait tout juste un mois qu'ils s'étaient revus. Tout juste un mois qu'ils s'étaient parlé. Tout juste un mois qu'il l'avait embrassé. Devait-il alors revenir, malgré le malaise que cela impliquerait ? Devait-il s'afficher devant lui, alors qu'il n'avait pas une once de réaction face à ce baiser ? Devait-il vraiment le faire ?

Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils se retrouvaient ici. Tous les deux, seuls face au monde. Pourquoi changer ces habitudes pour un simple contact physique ? Mais il devait y aller. Au moins par respect pour leur amitié et toutes ces soirées passées à se confier. Mais… Toutes ces questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête, pour ricocher les unes contre les autres. Les boums et les bangs s'agitaient sans cesse... Ces pensées assassines étaient à la limite de le rendre fou.

Il avait longuement réfléchis. Et il avait pris sa décision.

- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, murmura un blond, assis sur ce fameux banc.

- Je le pensais aussi, avoua Harry.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non.

- D'accord.

Il s'assit sur le banc. Un silence s'installa. L'atmosphère rendait la nuit plus glaciale qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ils regardaient tous deux dans le vide, cherchant quelque chose. Cherchant les mots. Ils restèrent alors là. Immobile. Silencieux. Leur souffle en guise de parole. Le brun tenta quelques œillades en direction du blond mais ce dernier semblait concentré sur l'horizon. Il ne le lâchait pas du regard.

Harry se sentait mal. Gêné. Cette soirée était pire que dans son imagination. Il avait besoin de lui. Besoin de parler. Ginny l'avait encore acclamé de tous les reproches possibles et c'était le seul qui pouvait l'écouter sans le juger. Le seul à le comprendre. Cet homme avec qui il n'avait plus besoin de chercher ses mots étaient alors devenu un mur froid, auquel Harry se heurtait désormais…

- Comment va ton fils ? demanda Harry, pour combler ce vide.

- Bien. Enfin, je suppose.

- D'accord.

Harry ne répondit que cela. Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre, après tout. Un pincement au cœur, il regarda ses pieds, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Le ton de son ami était sec. Cassant. Il en frissonna, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu as froid ? demanda Malefoy.

- Non, je…

Mais avant qu'il est pu finir sa phrase, le blond posa son manteau de cuir sur ses épaules. Harry lui sourit et le remercia. Drago bougonna quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de regarder de nouveau l'horizon.

- Tu me manques, avoua Harry.

Drago ne répondit rien. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Tu me manques, vraiment.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Potter ? Je suis là. Tu deviens fou.

- Tu ne parles plus. Si je dois passer deux mois sans te parler, ça sera trop dur. S'il te plaît… Dis mois quelque chose. Parle. Ecoute. Je ne sais pas. Fais quelque chose.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? demanda sèchement le blond.

- Je ne sais pas ! Comme d'habitude, tout simplement.

- J'ai quitté ma femme. Je suis seul. Mon fils ne me parle plus. Cela fait un mois que je viens ici tous les soirs, avec un espoir merdique. J'étais idiot, je sais. J'pensais que tu serais venu. Totalement con, plutôt.

- Mais ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisais-tu cela ? Je ne te comprends plus. On avait jamais parlé de ça, jamais programmé cela… Si j'avais su que tu étais là, je serai sans doute venu. Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi tu veux tout changer d'un coup ? Ca ne te plaisait pas, comme avant ?

- Je t'ai embrassé.

- Je… Oui. Tu, je sais oui. Mais, balbutia Harry.

- Voilà pourquoi. Tout simplement. Je t'ai embrassé. Alors je suis venu tous les soirs. C'est tout. Je t'ai embrassé. Et on sait tous les deux ce que ça implique, ce que ça signifie.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi, Drago ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je ne pourrais rien t'offrir de plus.

- Je sais, murmura Drago.

- Pardon…

Et ils se turent. Ils laissèrent place au silence de la nuit et à son obscurité. Harry, triste et désormais seul, ferma les yeux. C'était sans ultime recours contre les larmes qui ne s'empêchaient de couler contre ses joues.

Même s'il était à 1 mètre de lui, il lui manquait terriblement.

Il se réveilla, le lendemain. Le manteau de Drago toujours sur lui, avec pour seul compagne une note : « On se retrouve dans un mois. Je t'aime. Pardon. Drago. »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
